


date

by fumate



Series: and we're all just a group of teenagers by the end [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: #mabokavac, F/M, Out of Character, yha pumet yhaaa, yha.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kalian serius menamainya British Bulldog?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karla_marchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_marchen/gifts).



> Marvel Avengers Academy © TinyCo dan Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

“Kalian serius menamainya British Bulldog?”

Natasha menggeleng, menyeruput soda kalengan yang tinggal sedikit. “Fury memanggilnya begitu. Aku ikut saja.”

“Fury punya selera yang buruk,” ujar Clint, melempar kalengnya yang sudah lebih dulu kosong. “Dan bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa, mereka ikut-ikutan juga?”

“Mana kutahu.”

“Yeah. Aku akan memanggilnya Lucky 2.0., peduli amat dengan nama aslinya. Jelek tahu.”

“Kau tidak bisa menamai semua anjing yang kau temui dengan Lucky.”

“Tidak semua, Nat,” Clint tertawa ketika Natasha mengembuskan napas jengkel, lantas merangkul si gadis dengan satu tangan, membawanya lebih dekat lagi. “Kau mau kencan lagi besok?”

“Tidak.”

“Lusa?”

“Barton, kalau boleh kuingatkan, aku berkencan denganmu hari ini hanya untuk menepati janjiku—yang, yah, kuakui bodoh sekali.”

Clint tertawa, menoleh, dan bertumbuk pandang dengan Natasha. Ada keheningan yang mengisi spasi ketika Clint untuk beberapa detik tidak tahu harus berkata apa. “Jadi,” ucapnya. “Kalau aku lebih rajin lagi melaksanakan misi, kau mau kencan lagi denganku?”

“Tidak,” jawab Natasha spontan. Clint mengerang.

“Nat, kita murid SMA, demi Tuhan. Maksudku, ya, aku tahu kita bukan murid SMA biasa—tapi kan tetap saja. Intinya bertahan. Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar berharap seluruh murid akademi bertindak dewasa, kan? Kita masih remaja, Nat, astaga. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang dan jatuh cinta.”

Natasha mendengus. “Cinta dan suka adalah dua emosi yang berbeda, Clint. Jangan mencampuraduk keduanya. Kau suka aku atau cinta aku?”

“Yah, itu—“ Clint berhenti menggaruk telinganya, terbelalak. “Tunggu, apa ini artinya kau setuju untuk kencan lagi denganku?”

Natasha tertawa ringan, memalingkan pandangan.

* * *

(dari balik semak-semak, dua meter jauhnya dari kursi taman tempat Clint dan Natasha bercengkrama, Janet terkikik puas seraya memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku.  
Natasha pasti tahu, oh, astaga, gadis itu selalu tahu, tapi siapa peduli. Video ini harus masuk ke database JARVIS nanti, entah bagaimana caranya.

(kalau Tony marah-marah, Janet tidak akan ambil pusing.))

**Author's Note:**

> masih menuggu kejelasan nasib clint dan thor di avac sementara karakter-karakter lain udah rilis duluan


End file.
